Kai's ExBoyfriend
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Miguel thinks about his relationship with Kai and Kai's old boyfriend. Song-fic and one-shot. Main pairing is Miguel/Kai. Warning: Slash, cuteness and fluff which may cause squealing to the point of fainting.


**Title: Kai's Ex-Boyfriend**

**Pairing(s): **Past and mentions of Tyson/Kai, main pairing is Miguel/Kai

**Summary: **Miguel thinks about his relationship with Kai and Kai's old boyfriend.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or the song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend'.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I can't seem to get these plot bunny's to leave me alone when it comes to song-fics. It's also AU. Oh and their ages are all between 18 and 23.

* * *

Miguel looked at Kai as he laughed along with their old high school friends. They were having a reunion of sorts since they haven't seen each other for about a year or so. No one seemed surprised when Miguel and Kai announced that they have been dating for almost a year now.

The only one out of the large group who didn't seem happy about it was Tyson, Kai's ex-boyfriend. Miguel let his eyes wander and they fell on the blue-haired male.

_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out_

When Tyson and Kai dated about three years ago, they seemed like a happy couple. But those were the key words. When one looked into Tyson`s eyes you could see the doubt that they could last.

Miguel remembered, in high school when the two had dated, how Tyson`s eyes would often move away from Kai and onto another person, Zeo who was a year younger. In the end Tyson dumped Kai for the slightly younger teen, believing that Zeo was much better for him.

And since then, Miguel had steadily gotten closer to Kai, and he noticed Tyson often glancing in Kai`s direction as the duel-haired male slowly became more beautiful, mature, smart and kind.

_Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

Although Kai was hurt by the break up, he quickly got over Tyson with the blondes help and their friends. They all knew that Tyson would regret leaving Kai.

Often, when they hung out, Tyson would bring up times when the two had dated. Zeo would look a little hurt by this, Kai would get confused and everyone else would get knowing looks in their eyes.

Tyson was learning that he gave up the wonderful being in front of him, and now no one, even Zeo comes close to what they had.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Miguel shakes his head and kisses Kai on the lips lightly when his boyfriend glanced at him curiously. And Miguel knew that he owes all that he has to Kai`s ex-boyfriend, who had the world and never noticed.

'Maybe I should thank him…' he thought, but then decided against it, knowing Tyson is regretting it big time. Apparently he had dumped Zeo and just couldn't find seem to find anyone suitable to him.

_So then, along comes me,_  
_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_  
_Who would believe my life_  
_Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

Then, Miguel remembered when he had approached Kai after Tyson had broken up with the teen. He knew that he was a mess but he didn't care anymore. He had always liked Kai.

And now, he can't believe how lucky he is to have Kai and how happy he is that he did approach Kai that day.

_Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need_

The day when Tyson told Kai it was over between them, and that he just didn't love him, was the day that he lost his world forever.

Miguel remembers when he had seen Kai sitting in one of the schools sakura trees. How sad and vulnerable he had looked. Kai had truly believed that he loved Tyson and that the blue-haired male was 'the one' and now he was a heart broken mess.

It didn't help that two days later Tyson shows up with Zeo clinging to his arm.

Miguel then vowed to be there when Kai needed him. Tyson had left Kai in a wreck, but Miguel only needed that to see the real teen underneath. 

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_  
_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_  
_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_  
_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Miguel doesn't at all feel sorry for Tyson. He gave up the world and so he should feel as he does. The only person who really seems to feel sorry for him is their friend Hilary. But even she knew, Tyson was an idiot and Miguel still really wanted to thank him, saying he owes all that he has to Tyson.

_If it wasn't for him_  
_I would still be searching_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_I wouldn't know my best friend_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be able to see_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be as happy as me_

If it wasn't for Tyson, Miguel wouldn't be dating Kai, he would still be searching for his one and only. Now Tyson see's his mistake.

Miguel notices Tyson's envious glare towards him. Miguel just glares back, his eyes telling Tyson that he made the biggest mistake and he'll never be able to take it back.

_When she and I settle down you can bet_  
_That he is going to have to settle for less_  
_He's someone that I would hate to be_  
_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

Miguel believes that he will be with Kai forever. This is who he wants to settle down with and have a life together. He's often fantasized about Kai and he living together, married, and with lots of children. A family.

He's got Kai and that all he needs. Tyson will have to live with his mistakes and if the navy haired male doesn't stop glaring at him, he'll tell him that. Miguel has the love of his life and Tyson is left with simple memories. 

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_  
_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_  
_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_  
_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

"Miguel? Are you ok?"

Miguel is brought out of his current thoughts by the voice of his beloved boyfriend. Kai is looking at him through concerned eyes, obviously noticing Miguel's spacing out. The blonde smiled at Kai and lightly kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine my love." He chuckled when he saw the blush on Kai's face.

Who cares what anyone, especially Tyson, thinks? "More than fine actually." And suddenly, he stepped down to one knee and put his hand into a pocket.

Everyone went quiet while they watched the ongoing scene. Kai's face went beet red and he could already feel tears of joy building in his eyes.

Silently, Miguel pulled a royal blue box from his pocket and held it in his hand. He opens the lid and inside sits a beautiful white gold ring with a round diamond in the middle and a ruby and dark blue sapphire on both sides of the diamond. 

_If it wasn't for him_  
_I would still be searching_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_I wouldn't know my best friend_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be able to see_  
_If it wasn't for him_  
_He would be as happy as me_

"Will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

Kai gasped, the tears that had gathered were quickly slipping down his cheeks. "Yes!" he shouts, jumping into Miguel's awaiting arms. "Yes of course I will!" he laughs and cries all at once, barely noticing Miguel slipping the breath taking ring on his finger or their friends in the background cheering.

Kai glances around him, seeing bright smiling faces. His eyes stop at Tyson, who's smiling lightly but one could easily tell it was fake. He merely nods at Tyson, acknowledging him and then goes back to cuddling with his fiancé.

Miguel notices where Kai had looked, spotting Tyson. He nods as well, his eyes giving Tyson a simple message, _"Don't chase after what you threw away. I'm all he needs". _

Tyson wordlessly gets up and leaves the group, making sure no one noticed him. He sees now that Miguel and Kai are happy together and he'll leave it at that. He realizes now that he couldn't have loved Kai all the much if he so willingly gave him up for someone he thought to be his one and only.

"Be happy Kai." He whispers glancing back one last time and then he left.

"I love you." Kai said to Miguel, kissing him passionately. Miguel reciprocated causing everyone to blush and giggle.

'Maybe I should thank Tyson.' Miguel thinks but goes back to making out with Kai.

END

* * *

So that's this little one shot done. Please let me know what you think.

Burning


End file.
